


Trailer

by iriswrites



Series: Skam Boston: Season 3 [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Multi, gonna be a fun time, if you're missing isak and his remakes this could be a nice time for you!!, season three!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswrites/pseuds/iriswrites
Summary: Isaac Cheng is having the worst year of his life. For starters, his family has never had more drama than they do now, and along with that, money has never been tighter. Add on a stressful job, a sports injury that prevents him from playing the beginning of the most important season of his high school career, and a huge creativity block, and you’ve got Isaac’s year.And let’s not forget the overwhelming feeling of emptiness that seems to be drowning him.Overcome by stress, the sadness, and the crippling fear that nothing will ever get better, Isaac is doing all that he can to stay afloat. But with each passing day, it’s looking less and less likely that he’s going to survive it all.But there’s a new guy at school, someone who gets him in a way that no one else ever has. But the more that they’re able to connect, the more that Isaac falls farther and farther into feelings that he doesn’t know how to deal with—romantic or otherwise.But that doesn’t matter. He’s going to make it through the year, no matter what.Right?
Series: Skam Boston: Season 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200668
Kudos: 6





	Trailer

_Life on Mars?_ by David Bowie plays as a boy in a black hoodie enters a bedroom, devoid of any design other than drawings of people and events on printer paper taped to the walls. He stands there for a moment, just looking, and then he steps forward close enough to reach them.

He touches one picture - a sketch of a happy family, a mother and a father and their two children - and then slowly he pulls it off of the wall. He holds it in his hands for a moment, just looking at it - and then he rips it in half.

He moves on to another picture - this time of a boy sitting in a church pew, his head bent - and once again rips it straight down the middle. Next, he pulls off a picture of a group of five boys, and once again he rips it in half.

The music gets faster and faster as he continues down the line - a boy with a soccer ball, a boy walking with headphones, a figure in a bed with blankets pulled up over him. Each one he stares at for a moment before ripping them in half and dropping them to the floor.

The music reaches a lull. In the center of the wall is a drawing of just a boy - the same boy from all of these pictures - with his hand reaching out, another person's fingers touching it. This picture has already been ripped down the middle, and the boy in the room looks at it for a moment. He reaches out, his fingers brushing against it, and then he pulls back immediately.

He moves to the side a bit and touches the last drawing on the wall - another ripped picture of a boy, with his fingers outstretched. The boy looks at it before slowly removing it from the wall, stepping back to his original spot.

He presses it to the drawing in the center, and slowly the two papers merge together, all evidence of ripping gone. The two boys in the drawing are holding hands now, looking like they've never been separated in the first place.

The boy presses his fingers to the drawing, and slowly color begins to fill it - the dark browns of both of their hair, the blue of one's shirt, the tan of the other's skin. He stands there for a moment, takes a deep breath, and then turns around, walking out of the room. We catch a glimpse of his face - it's ISAAC. He locks eyes with the camera briefly before turning out of the room and away.

The camera holds on the drawing, now filled with color, before cutting to black as the music continues.

The word "ISAAC" in yellow text appears on the screen, and as the song fades out, the text changes to "SKAM BOSTON: MARCH 20".

**Author's Note:**

> yeah baby it's time!!


End file.
